zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Elly Alysi Shea (Bio)
Appearance Elly is incredibly petite and lithe. Her muscle definition is light but pronounced. She stands at 5'1" and is clad head to toe in Sheikah leather armor. Her twin kunai and various weapons are holstered. She has chin length straight white hair, red eyes, and the tanned skin her people are known for. She also has a black band tattooed around her left ring finger to symbolize her engagement to the future chieftain, Jaden Bryseis. Her ears have a few stud and hoop piercings, and she has a very cute demeanor. Folks would not dare tell her she is cute though, as she is also very quick to be offended. She only allows one person to do that. Perdition's Call Version Elly has lost a little weight since her time in Hell began. She is clad in dark leather armor fashioned from Baphomet hide, and her shoes are meticulously cobbled of similar materials. A fur cloak hangs from her back. This armor is hooded and has banding reinforced with Stygian Iron. She carries various weapons, favoring her dual chain kunai. Her skin is pallid and sickly gray-green. Her eyes are bright red. And her hair is short, fashioned into a pixie cut. The tattoo of a band around her left ring finger still exists. Inventory A pair of Starmetal chain kunai, Sheikah recon leather armor, satchel of Sheikah tricks, various concealed sharp objects (including retractable boot knives) and poisons, needles, blowgun and darts, wrist-mounted crossbow. Her daggers have gone missing after an encounter with Whie Malreaux in Season 2. Perdition's Call Version Dual chain kunai, dual daggers, dual short blades, Baphomet hide leather bodysuit armor, reinforced with stygian iron near vital organs. Baphomet hide and fur cloak. The armor contains hidden blade compartments along the shoulders, forearms, and shins. They are retractable, and this armor is a custom crafted creation. She also carries a mysterious green orb that glows when Baphomet demons are near. A silver inverted pentacle is hidden in the folds of her cloak. Strengths Highly trained in stealth and spycraft. Has use of Shadow magicks in the form of Jutsu. Expertise in martial arts, ranged combat, and surprise attacks. Field medic knowledge used to aid allies and harm enemies. Very fast and agile. Counterintelligence and counter terrorism expertise is very sharp. Perdition's Call Version Incredibly gifted at stealth and surprise attacks. Expertise with short bladed weapons and chain kunai. Strong survival skills, including tracking prey. Heightened awareness allows her to avoid dangers anywhere she goes. Shadow Jutsu allows her to use martial arts and ancestral magicks for deception and enhanced offensive abilities. She has extended Hell into her paradigm, adding gruesome flair. Weaknesses Extremely frail. As she uses surprise and stealth to get by, that also means she cannot survive extended encounters or battles. She is trained to end or disable an opponent as quickly as possible. Her Shadow Jutsu also leaves her weak to Light related magicks. She is shorter than most others, so her reach is also limited. She isn't the best with words, either. Outside of a highly prepared cover ID she isn't one to do much of the talking. Perdition's Call Version Extremely frail. Cannot handle protracted encounters. She can't take hits as well as she can give them. While she is very agile and acrobatic, one hit can drop her in most instances. Light magic, while hard to come by in Hell, would annihilate her, causing her to suffer Final Death and circle assignment. Background Elly Shea is a highly decorated Sheikah specialist who has served on the King's personal honor guard, among other high end resume listings. She excels in detection of the out of place, assassination, and personal protection. She gained even more attention among the Shadow Folk when her betrothal to the future chieftain was announced. In Season 2, she joined Jaden's unit with intent to protect Kae from Lynn and other malicious forces intent on harming her. After nearly dying in a vicious Cucco swarm, she was healed by Mirra Lemeris. She then accompanied Kae and Mirra to the Sacred Realm on a suicide mission to obtain the Light Medallion. Kae was dying from a curse levied upon her by Din for vulgar displays of power. Their journey was arduous, and had they not met Aris Mastigos, a Celestial defender, they would have had no chance of foiling an attempted invasion. Rauru had been incapacitated by the forces of a fallen angel known as Sourbeneton. Their group gave everything they had to banish him back to the Twisting Nether of Hell. For their bravery, each hero was granted a gift. Kae got the very thing that could save her life. Elly got two Starmetal kunai with chains. Aris received a new staff made of Sacred Wood, and managed to convince the other Celestials to let him leave the Sacred Realm to assist the Hylians and the Light Warriors. They gave the group the Mirror necessary to make their return, and now they all seek to reunite with the other Lights. Perdition's Call Edition Background: Killed on her wedding day as she was kissing her husband at the altar, Elly has been somehow surviving in Hell for the past 20 years. She signed a deal with the true ruler of the realm after it was discovered she could not pass on, and not only that, ended up here incorrectly due to soul corruption. The corruption grafted onto her soul during the Interloper War damned her incorrectly. Her brave service and her pious life had her destined for the Sacred Realm, but primordial infestation could not be absolved. Thus, she awoke in limbo upon her death. Stygian Sentries closed down on her and detained her. The true ruler of Hell entrusted her with a mission with conditions: end the turf war between the Baphomet Clan and himself. They had taken over Limbo and started killing all new arrivals, condemning them to Final Death in the Lake of Fire, deep beyond the Ninth Circle. For every Baphomet slain, Satan promised one more year of safety in Limbo before her true assignment was complete. She was even promised a potential escape route to Purgatory, which she highly doubted. Because she could not pass on, she could not truly be judged. Ever since, she has murdered hundreds of goat demons in an attempt to rise above her fate. Affiliations: Due to an unknown anomaly forbidding her to be assigned to a circle, Elly allied herself with Satan for the sake of her own protection. She has spent the last two decades in Limbo fighting a one girl army war against the Baphomet Clan. Every life she takes preserves her place in Limbo, as she does not know where her true fate lies. Category:Sheikah Category:IW Player Characters Category:Hyrulean Army (IW) Category:Elly Alysi Shea Category:Tristandark Category:IWS3 NPCs